Frederick Victor
is the doctor of the Angel Pirates. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Superhuman Abilites Frederick has superhuman strength. Having a Doriki that is easily over 500 would easily make Frederick have superhuman strength. He would be able to lift objects weighing 800lbs with slight difficulty. 10 tons is his limit, as he was struggling to lift an object of such weight. However, that is just lifting objects. He can execute other feats of superhuman strength, as when he manage to redirect a giant's punch going at full speed with just a kick or when he manage to break a Sea King's jaw by trying to prevent himself from being chewed by it. Frederick has superhuman agility. His agility, bodily coordination, balance, flexibilty, dexterity, and equilibirum are trained to superhuman levels. His superhuman level of agility, bodily coordination, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and equilibirum greatly improves his martial art techniques. With superhuman flexibility and superhuman equilibrium, he can achieve perfect equilibrium with any position possible. He can balance himself on any object. Frederick can already move at a superhuman speed thanks to his Rokushiki technique, Soru. His speed isn't limited to just his legs, Frederick can catch bullets in between his fingers with ease. Combining his Kenbunshoku Haki and his Rokushiki technique, Kami-e, Frederick can evade multiple or even near superhuman fast attacks easily. He can leap up to 25 feet in the air without a running start or using the Rokushiki technique, Geppo. Frederick has superhuman endurance. With the Rokushiki technique, Tekkai, alone, he can already take on at most 10 direct hits from cannon balls with ease and little injury. WIth Busoshoku Haki added on to Tekkai, Frederick can take on an even larger amount of direct hits from cannon balls with ease and little injury. Any standard swords that attempt to cut or slash Frederick would have its blade broken easily. When fighting with Jinbe, Frederick was forced to stay underwater for nearly 12 minutes without even a breath of air. He took on 7 beams through the body by Kizaru and still manage to stand. Frederick has superhuman reflexes. With a reaction speed of 30kph, Frederick can dodge bullets at point blank range from multiple gunners at multiple angles (although in order to dodge at multiple angles, Frederick would have to use Geppo to jump around in mid-air or Kami-e in mid-air). Rokushiki Frederick is an expert at Rokushiki. He can use each technique to a near master extent. Although he can use the techniques to a near master extent, he prefers to use his own unorthodox version of several techniques, such as using Geppo with an elbow to speed up a punch that is reinforced with Tekkai. His versatility and creativity with the Rokushiki techniques create powerful and dangerous combo techniques that tend to catch the opponents by surprise. List of Rokushiki techniques: * Yan Kung Moon Frederick is also a practitioner and expert in Yan Kung Moon. It is based on a low, stable horse stance. It uses many upper body techniques, as well as many low kicks. The stance resembles a kung-fu side horse but the back arch is more pronounced and the shoulders are more forward with the arms protecting the chest and groin areas. Defense is natural since the chest and groins are protected by the arms and shoulders. Any physical attacks toward Frederick would not be able to reach the vital areas. The same stance is used as offense since the stance leaves Frederick ready to attack at any time, as the arms are already in an attack position and the back leg has the distance of leverage required for a powerful kick. Frederick only uses this martial art for defense and retaliation. His arms are protecting his vitals at the front and whenever someone attacks him from behind, Frederick would deliver a powerful kick to the opponent using the back leg. His arms and legs are reinforced with Tekkai to deliver even more powerful attacks on the opponent. Acupuncture Frederick uses an advanced and unorthodoxed version of acupuncture. Instead of using needles, Frederick uses his own fingers to perform acupuncture, or more specifically, only his index finger. He only uses needle when performing acupuncture on other people. He mainly uses on himself for treatment during or after battle. He can actuate any of the physical processes of the body, especially the circulation of any of the bodily fluids. He can also do the opposite and stop the physical processes of the body or the circulation of any of the bodily fluids. He can warm the body, especially the limbs. He can defend himself or others against Exogenous Pathogenic Factors. He can leave others very vulnerable to the Exogenous Pathogenic Factors. He can contain any bodily fluids from leaking out excessively. He can do the opposite and let any bodily fluids leak out excessively. In battle, Frederick can stop his exceesive bleeding temporarily simply by performing quick acupuncture on himself. He can also make the opponent bleed excessibly during battle. Varma Kalai Frederick also knows and is an expert of Varma Kalai, an art in which the user attacks the vital points. Like with acupuncture, Frederick only uses his fingers when using Varma Kalai. He uses his thumb, index, and middle finger. He puts the three fingers together and jabs at his opponents' Vital Points. Varma Kalai is classified into 4 techniques/types: *'Thodu Varmam' - 96 Vital Points triggered by a touch. Although it isn't deadly, it will affect the opponent by disabling the body, organ movements and functions. *'Padu Varmam' - 12 Vital Points that are fatal. It causes immediate and severe effects on the opponent. *'Thattu Varmam' - Decisive Vital Points that are used by masters. This technique/type is kept confidental and can only be taught when the master passes the knowledge on to the disciple. Not even Frederick knows this technique/type yet. *'Nooku Varmam' (aka Meitheenda Kalai) - Triggering Vital Points by focusing/concentrating on the opponent. Bōjutsu Frederick is a master of Bōjutsu. When he is pushed to his absolute limits in battle, Frederick will take out his staff and fight with his full strength. Frederick uses his staff as an extension of his own limbs. He can use his staff as several weapons, with his staff being able to slash, swing, stab, thrust, and strike as if it were multiple weapons in one. With a thrust, the staff becomes a spear. With a sweep, it's a naginata or bisentou. When you hold it, it becomes a sword. With a staff, the possibilities to mimic other weapons are limitless. Frederick bojutsu 1.jpg Frederick bojutsu 2.jpg Frederick bojutsu 3.jpg Frederick bojutsu 4.jpg Frederick bojutsu 5.jpg Frederick bojutsu 6.jpg Haki Frederick possesses Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Frederick is more proficient with Busoshoku Haki than Kenbunshoku Haki. With Kenbunshoku Haki, Frederick is able to sense the precense of other people around him but only within a 50 meter radius. He can only have a premonition of an opponent's next attack if it has killing intent. An attack that doesn't have any killing intent, Frederick would have to rely on his instinct. Frederick can only sense the emotions and nature of others when they are within 10 meters of him. The same can be said for sensing the strength of others. With Busoshoku Haki, Frederick is able to create an "invisible armour" around himself or just parts of himself to protect him or soften the strong blows. This "invisible armour" is much stronger than his Tekkai, however he generally uses both at the same time. He also uses Busoshoku Haki and Tekkai at the same time on his limbs to strengthen the brute strength of his attacks by a lot. He also uses Busoshoku Haki to hit Devil Fruit users, as Busoshoku Haki allows the user to touch the "substantial body" beneath the protection that the Devil Fruit provides. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design *His first name comes from Dr. Frederick Frankenstein from the movie Young Frankenstein. *His last name comes from Dr. Victor Frankenstein from the novel Frankenstein. Major Battles Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Angel Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User